A Puzzle’s soul
by donna6
Summary: YYY(Atem)non slash. Upon solving the Puzzle Yugi (a girl one) manages to land herself to Kuru Eruna. Spoilers to Anime but a bit AU.Ancient Egypt and Modern Day (later).
1. Prolouge

Fanfic Y (female)/YY (Atem), Romance, Angst, Mystery, Timetravel, (Hentai??), Fantasy, a bit A/U. Spoilers for anime the whole way and a bit of manga.

The 1&only DISCLAIMER: **I do not own Yu-gi-oh!**

/Yugi's Thought's/

Yami´s

A Puzzle's soul   
Prologue: 

Since when does a Puzzle do THIS!!??

Domino, Japan. 21.3.1995, 7.10.a.m.

It's morning. A shop's door opens and a rather short old man comes to sweep the front porch. Going back inside he yells out "Yugi! Time to wake up!"

Said girl has no intention to do that. Snuggling deeper into the pillows she ignores the voice and mutters about "evil forsaken mornings". The old man comes inside and takes the covers off and proceeds to opening the curtains.

"Young lady you only have half an hour to get to school"

"Let it start without me, I **won't** mind." /Sleep good, light bad/.

"Want me to fetch the cold water? I'm going to go and make breakfast you'd better be down in 5 minutes." / Sadistic old man/.

Rising similar to zombies the girl dresses up into her school uniform; a short skirt and, in her mind, an evil pink jacket. While going down she wonders if it would be possible to outlaw the school starting times until at least 11.

A normal morning in the Mutoh family.

Yugi Mutoh, 14-and-a-half-year old high school girl approaches quietly behind her grandfather. Waits until he sets down the plates then glomps him.

"Waah!"

"Good morning to you too oh Sugoruko Mutoh"

"You really should grow up".

"Literally or figuratively, I'm still shorter than you and considering how short you are...well you really can't be that mature..." "Feh! Teenagers!"

Yugi really is short and skinny; she could easily past for a 10-year old. Blonde spikes framed her face but he rest of her hair was black with red tips also spiked, she wears it in a ponytail. Large purple eyes completed the picture. She may not be a beauty her looks were unique.

"Breakfast, now! You'll be late. Anzu won't be waiting for you forever. Don't you have acrobatics after school?"

Sighing "Yep, and a calculus test too. At least I have the puzzle for fun mental activity, I'm almost done".

"The curse..."Grandpa mumbled.

"Nothing is going to happen grandpa, don't worry "/ Wish I really was so sure. Those words are probably going to come back to haunt me/.

After eating and saying a rather loud "Bye" she leaves running the road and meets Anzu. They go along their normal chatting and enter the classroom on time, for once. / The HELL room/

A rather boring school day goes normally with the test, homework and groaning. Only at recess something actually happens. Yugi takes the Puzzle out of her bagpack, the others go out; girls gossiping and the guys go play basketball. Only a few stays, two of them approach her. / Why is my world so predictable? Space aliens, come! /Unfortunately nothing happens.

/Jounouchi and Honda. Joy. / "What now", she asks, irritated.

"We just came by to watch what's in the box, it isn't illegal" Jounouchi sneers. / It should be/.

Yugi and Jounouchi have a complicated past; He teases and mocks her, she kicks him where the sun doesn't shine.

And reports the police about he bruises that his father dealt. It did put things out of balance; Jou doesn't deal well with apologising or gratitude. So he mocks her some more. And Honda doesn't let Jou mock people alone (and he thinks that he needs some help, since really, don't you need help against someone who threatens to break **that**?)

"It's an Egyptian puzzle. It's said to have the power once completed I can curse people with retribution magic." / One can dream/

"Retribution? What now?" Honda slaps his head. "Honestly"

"Karma. Seriously though, I've tried to solve it since I was 6. You'll die of the sound of my verbal attack if you hinder it somehow. Now run along Dumb and Dumber, go and chase squirrels or something."/Morons/.

"Bitch! I..." Grabbing Jou and dragging him away Honda says loudly "Yes, yes your Royal Highness we'll leave. Come on Jou" "WHAT? Why you".

/ Honestly, I'm glad I' not completely out of "boys are icky"-stage they are sooo immature/ Continues happily to work the puzzle.

Outside the classroom this continues to be proven "You nicked one, hah, way to go!" Jou snickers, "we'll throw it to the sewers!" Honda exclaims.

A shadow covers them; "You aren't disturbing the lady, are you"

"No! No, of course not" Ushio glares menacingly and leaves.

"I'll think I'll hang on to it we can just make her worry about it, just in case you know..." "yeah ", Honda sighs.

Later..

/All right I had fun at practise, now I'm hungry. After I eat I'll be on my way to solving the Millennium Puzzle. Finally/!

Yugi comes already out acrobatics practise. Ushio comes to her "hey Mutoh I wanna show you somethin'. /What was his name again, Oshio? /

"What is it" "I decided to become your bodyguard, I already made the first gig" / Doesn't sound too good/

"Eh, what" Yugi runs to the corner and sees Jou and Honda beaten up.

/ Gods, that sick bully/

"Why did you do that ?!! I don't need a bodyguard and I certainly don't need this! Leave them alone " Yugi is furious.

"Yugi, don't..He "Jou winces. /Now he decides he's on my side/?

"You will pay me 200,000 yen or your gonna get it" Then tries to slap her, Yugi dodges but gets kicked in the stomach. /Ouch/.

"Tomorrow you will pay!" Ushio shouts as a parting. /He has watched too many movies/.

Yugi glares at the two. "Well I hope your happy". Softens a bit "Can you make it back to your homes" She's worried, we did kinda deserve thisJou thinks. "Yeah, sure, you"?

"Oh bugger, I'm gone". Yugi runs back to the shop.

Coming home Grandpa gives her two newest booster packs for Duel Monsters. Yugi is a good player she can really hold her own in the game. Now she just shoves them in to the table at her room without looking.

After dealing with the scratches and changing into tight jeanshorts and a leather shirt Yugi starts to make the puzzle again. / Could have been worse/.

Click, crunch, clink

/Only two more then I'll get my wish; just a really good friend that I can really trust and who understands me /.

Clink "Eh, the last piece is gone! Oh, I can't deal with this. Gah!"

Knock, knock "Yugi"?

"Yeah, sniff". /More bad news/?

"Some boy came and dropped this off". And told me about Ushio and the bullying I'll sneak the money in her bag

"Thanks Grandpa"! "Thank the young lad". Grandpa closes the door.

/All right, my bad luck couldn't hold on forever!!!/

Clink /Cool! I've done it!!!/

The Puzzle starts to glow what seems to be a warm light. Yugi vanishes with a pop! Leaving the Millennium Puzzle behind.

Kuru Eruna, Egypt 3095 BC. 21.35 p.m.

A Light flashes and Yugi falls to the ground.

Silence.

She stands up and cautiously looks around.

Ruins of old houses.

And a few skeletons to add to the image!

No humans.

It's been a stressful day.

"ALL RIGHT??!! WHO THE HELL IS RESPONSIBLE FOR THIS??? PUZZLES ARE NOT SUPPOSED TO TRANSPORT PEOPLE INTO GHOSTOWNS!! SOMEBODY IS GOING TO PAY FOR THIS!!!!"

Stress relief.

End of Prologue.

Reviews not necessary, if someone bothers. NO flames but criticism appreciated.

Next: Atem enters. Yugi gets herself into more trouble.


	2. Kuru E the ghost town!

Here is the next chapter!

/Yugi's Thought's/

(Yami´s)

A Puzzle's soul

Chapter 1 

Kuru Eruna; the Ghost town.

Kuru Eruna, Egypt 3095 BC. 22.02 p.m.

/Let's see, situation report; 1. I have somehow landed my self in a cliché sandy and really creepy Egyptian ghost town. 2 The Puzzle is somehow at fault, I knew it would do something, **not what I had in mind. **That trustworthy friend would be useful not that Anzu isn't but we don't have that much in common and she's been really drifting away from me because of her new cheerleader friend...Back to the matter at hand. .... 3.I don't have the Puzzle with me, meaning even if it could send me back it is now not a possibility. 4 My possible resources for getting back home; two booster packs; sand and rubble. In other words; Nada. Zilzh. Nope. 5. If I ever have said that I wanted to go to Ancient Egypt, I would like to take it back. Please? /

Yugi is leaning against a wall and brooding. It's really dark already and the wind starts too blow, making her eyes irritated and they start to water because of it. At least that's what she tells herself. Yugi has searched the town a little but has found no other lifeforms. Rats don't count. She had a lovely scare because of them though.

/ I'm hungry...I really should have eaten before.../yawn / and tired, I think I'll go to sleep since I'm not likely to get anything done at night in the desert, anyway. I wonder who attacked this place it doesn't seem to be more than decade if that after the massacre, now there's a cheery thought. This place feels so sad... I think I'll go to sleep to that bed its not that dirty/.

Curling into a ball she thinks before falling asleep. / I wonder why I'm here? I hope I wasn't just sent here randomly, that way I might have possibility of getting back home.../

She falls asleep a little hopeful.

Around her the vengeful spirits are calm.

Kemt, Egypt 3095 BC, 21.25 p.m.

Atem stands at the balcony and looks at his land that he has just been crowned to rule. He is wearing a gold crown with an Eye of Horus at his forehead, a dark blue cape, a white a light blue Egyptian "dress" and gold jewellery at his arms and legs. His hair is the same blonde, black and red as Yugi's except shorter, some of it goes up with few blonde lightning strikes. He has dark skin, violet eyes with more red than Yugi's, is fairly middle sized but only a head taller than her.

Only a little over 15, he is one of the youngest rulers ever been crowned to rule. His Father Akunumkanon died only a few days ago at battle against Shadow Monsters. There had been coming more and more of them as people learned to project them and hate and the misery grew the Monsters stronger.

(It didn't help that while Father could bring and control the monsters the Puzzle hasn't made it easy. And it hasn't shown any special ability like the other Items and it's supposedly the strongest. And now it's mine...I am so screwed)

He holds it in front him and says, " I still think there is some special ability in you, I wonder since ordering to you someone's will hasn't been a success would you help me protect Egypt if I asked?" (Please?)

"Talking to yourself my Pharaoh?" A tall man in white robes and gold jewellery comes from the side. His name is Mahaado and he has been appointed to be one of Atem's council of Priests upon his becoming a Pharaoh. He received the Millennium Ring the same time. These two have been best friends a long time, with their other friend Mana.

"Mahaado...aren't you supposed to be asleep? It's been a long day and it will be a longer one tomorrow. And NO, I was talking to the Millennium Puzzle. I have feeling its lack of co-operation might be because it doesn't like to be commanded. If I treat it as not an object rather than a partner it might help, its not like it ever has done anything voluntarily...and no I'm not crazy" Atem answers.

Mahaado smirks "It has as much chance of working as anything else".

"Gee, thanks" They stand looking into the city in silence.

Mahaado frowns." How are you holding up? About your Father I mean?"

"Fine". (Don't probe.)

Mahaado just looks.

Atem says, "He died protecting his country and he had a full and happy life. I'm glad for him. I'll miss him but I can't let that bother me too much with the attacks ...hence the Pharaoh/Puzzle conference. I've handled sadness before Mahaado, it will take some time but I **will** heal."

Mahaado nods and says "if you're sure. Talk to Mana if you start feeling too depressed, she'll manage to bring people right cheery or she annoys them till they do", he smiles and Atem smiles too.

"If you have worries though, that I could help with..."Mahaado offers.

"Not unless you have a miracle solution on the current Monster problem..."Atem answers.

The puzzle starts to glow very brightly suddenly. (What did I do?! I don't see any Monsters!) The two are somewhat mystified why. There isn't anything dangerous around them.

"Maybe it heard you, do you feel anything?" Mahaado asks.

"It just feels warm" (and scared but I think that's me, right?) After a few minutes it stops.

"Umm that could be a good omen right?"

"I'll ask Shimon, Isis and Akunadin if they know anything tomorrow." Atem says distractedly. Then turns around.

"I'm going to go to sleep. Goodnight, Mahaado" With a swish of his cape he leaves.

(Okay, Puzzle, I'm fairly sure you did something, it was like I felt someone else in my head for a moment...a rather scared someone...I have feeling there's going to be some weird times a head...You know I bet you're a female Puzzle, only women good be this mysterious **or** annoying. Goodnight.)

He goes to sleep, after dressing down and laying the Puzzle to the table.

Kuru Eruna, Egypt 3095 BC. 09.12. A.m. 1 day after the timehop.

Yugi wakes up when the sun starts to shine in to her eyes. Wondering who is the dead guy that opened the curtains she blinks a few times and everything rushes back to her head.

/ Not a dream...should have stayed asleep. /

Yugi goes outside and looks around. The town is a little less creepy in daylight.

/Come to think of it I shouldn't have yelled last night, anything could have found me and probably not something I want to. / growl /I will ignore that stomach ... I think now that I can see I'll go look that basement, maybe there's something useful/.

She goes down the stairs carefully and finds a large high room. Looking around there isn't anything that isn't broken. There are also more skeletons.

/The headquarters of the massacre I think, why do people do things like this? / She walks to the laying statue. /somehow I think this is the answer. The statue is missing pieces! /

A look-alike of a Pharaohs sarcophagus statue thing missed a rod, a key, a weight, a necklace, a ball, another, bigger necklace and a mini pyramid.

/ Probably a same set, and I bet the triangle is my Puzzle. Combining everything I guess I should find the Puzzle they have here. It might give me some answers. This is most likely where they were made. Too bad my ancient Egyptian dictionary is only game, some gods, some helloes and things like that. This is not going to be easy. And that's only if I manage to find some humans. More bad news...magic is obviously real. The Heart of the Card thing works and grandpa had a theory about Duel Monsters being real in this time. /

Yugi walks out decides to go look for the view and to see possible civilisation.

Walking up the hill she sees nothing but rock and sand. Looking the other way...

/ Hey horsemen, umm what's their deal. Uh oh I don't think they are friendly! /

Four horsemen in black with glowing eyes come charging towards her. One goes in front and Draws his weapon with a sling.

Yugi is staying still and waits.

End of chapter 1.

Sorry about the cliffhanger.

Next: Yugi fight and finds humans. Learns a bit of magic. A brief entering of Yami Bakura.


	3. Attack of the creepy horsemen!

* * *

/Yugi's thought's/ 

(Yami´s)

Y.Bakura's

Warning: bloodshed and groping.

A Puzzle's soul Chapter 2 

Attack of the horsemen and Younger is better!

Kuru Eruna, Egypt 3095 BC. 11.01. A.m. 1 day after the timehop

The horseman with the scythe came charging up the hill. Yugi decides to wait it up since she had a better chance to evade them in an uneven ground.

/5,4,3,2..1! / Swish!!

She jumped away from the weapon and then rolled under the horse as it stopped, taking a hold of the guys robe with her and pulling it with her dropped him off the horse.

She took the horses reigns and tried to keep it as her cover. The others came up and surrounded her. The one she dropped rose slowly with the weapon in its hand.

/Eeep! Cornered! How am I supposed to keep an eye on all of them??! Gah! Heads up!/

The one behind her swinged at her and she barely kept her head. The Horse wasn't so lucky a bunch of black blood spattered on to them.

"Ehhee..." Yugi paled. /Ewww!/

The others neared her slowly.

/Are they playing cats and mouse with me or WHAT??!!/

Evading them she starts to run down the hill to the town dodging a swing again. Putting up speed down way the hill and they were still gaining up on her!

/Someone call the child and animal protection to get mute "Four Horsemen" off my back! I don't wanna die Grandpa! Oh, like I'm going to get any help in this seventh hell, I have to get to the offensive somehow! /

She runs towards some crushed up buildings and leaps on to them.

The Lead comes but as it attacks she jumps so that he scythe is now under her feet and breaks it against the stone with the force. Yugi jumps behind it on the horse and keeps a hold on him.

Whoosh! Yugi's body starts to glow light where she is touching it. It is bringing writhing pain to them and Yugi just holds on tighter.

"Raahh!" The last and only sound comes out of the horse mans non-existent mouth as it vanishes in a silver mist and Yugi drops to the ground.

The ones that are left run away.

Yugi stands up and looks at her hands.

/How did I do that? When I touched them it felt like my ...energy was repulsed by it. I **wanted** to destroy it./

She looks on and sees they are already out of sight.

/Wonder what was the point anyway, not that any o this has had a point. Oh, I'm hot. It's probably midday already I better get some shade if I don't want sunburn. I saw some cliffs on the other side of the village, maybe there is at least water. Hope I find something useful and non-dangerous. I should probably come up with a story why I can't speak Egyptian and to avoid the timehop-thing...what to do, what to do?/

A few hours later...In-between-rocks...

/ I, am dying, my feet hurt, I'm hungry and hot and somebody **give me a break!!** ...What's that noise?/

Runs around the corner and sees wagons, horses and people.

They stiffen and start to take out their weapons. A kind looking woman starts to berate them with a loud voice. Yugi doesn't understand a word and stays still.

The one who seems to be the leader and they argue a little then the man starts to sulk as she apparently won. The woman approaches Yugi with a smile. Yugi smiles too, a bit nervous. Starts to walk towards them.

/Well here goes nothing! /

* * *

                                                   

Near the Valley of the Kings, Egypt 3095 BC. 19.44. P.m. 7 days after the timehop.

/Well I'm not much closer getting back to the future, but at least I have the basics to the language! Understanding the locals is life saving considering they should probably burn me at the stake for my devils hair...maybe the wrong time period, but not much. At least they are approving people with magic with Duel Monsters running around. It's not have been as bad as I thought. They are actually pretty nice./

Yugi is now wearing the native dress for commoner's kids, a very simple shapeless dirty white dress and sandals, she is wearing the shorts under it and stuffed the boosterpack in her sandals. She is looking even younger as she has banded her chest before she met anyone.

Yugi has been doing chores with other kids as she is now considered to be a 10-year old foreigner, who doesn't have any idea how she landed in Egypt. /And that's what I'll stick up with, its safer./

**Flashback**

The first nights a few of the guards were drinking wine. She was walking by and they were getting a little drunk, one slapped her in the rear and tried to get her in his lap. Yugi yelled and tried to hit him and they just laughed.

Nefes, the leaders wife came storming to them and pulled Yugi off and yelled at them. Yugi got the idea and showed with counting sticks that she was supposedly only 10. The guard looked ashamed.

**End flashback**

/ I don't have much people rights as an adult, I' m pretty much as good as a slave. People are less suspicious of me if they think I'm a kid and I'm pretty much left alone and underestimated. /

She has just walked out of sight where they stopped for the night and she starts doing pushups.

"200,199,198..."

/ I'm going to need every advantage I can get, so I have to be in the best possible condition. We'll be soon at the mines where they are going to leave me since they are travelling away from Egypt. /

The people Yugi met up with are selling and exchanging fabrics and spices. They are going to Far East.

"110,109,108..."

/The magic thing ... too bad I never knew that I had any would have been useful. Extra training to now my limits would be good, at least there are trained magic users here, and they might have a clue about mine. I haven't managed to do much else than healing and repelling dark magic. It does little to my offensive, though, I have to be up close if I want to do damage. /

**Flashback** A few days ago... 

Zazu, one of the kids is carrying wood to the fire when he drips over a rock and hurts his knee and starts to cry. People come around him to see.

Nefes comes and snaps "Out of the way and give him some breathing room! Lea get some water and a cloth and Zazu calm down there isn't any need to scream, it's not that bad. Ah, thanks dear. Yugi could you press the wound after I clean it? We have to cut the bandages."

"Sure" Yugi chirps, she has taken a liking to Zazu, he taught her some Egyptian games rules so she could "play" with the others.

Yugi holding the gash, Zazu calms down.

"Come on it will be alright", Yugi smiles and her hands start to glow warm and the gash heals.

Everybody near them save Yugi gasps.

**End flashback**

Yugi starts stretching.

/The Valley has some sort of healing place and I'm supposedly old enough to become an apprentice-trainee. These people have weird schooling systems./

Yugi starts doing back flips.

/I'm going to the wrong direction if I want to go to Kemt but I didn't have much of a choice! The only clue I have is that the new Pharaoh inherited a magical puzzle and Kemt supposedly has a lot of these Monster attacks. So I should do the smart thing and train my magic before I go into the lions den./

Yugi stands up as she hears someone coming.

Zazu runs to her and shouts; "Hebu, on we want to start playing, what are you doing here anyway?"

"Hebu" (Game in English) as her name translates (some have trouble with her name) shrugs and smiles, "just thinking how I'm going to miss you all".

Zazu mock scowl's, "well we aren't going to miss you, none of us has manage to win against you, come to think of it maybe you should stay here..."

Yugi grins and puts an arm over his shoulder and kisses his cheek and says,

" Nah, you would miss me too much."

Zazu turns red and starts to walk away from his same height and supposedly same aged crush.

"Come on then", he squeaks and runs off.

Yugi still grinning follows.

/That's fun but a little evil of me. But he is so _cute_ about it!/

Then she frowns, /My new name might be a good idea to use, it avoids the "foreign name issue" and aren't people capable of cursing someone by knowing their true name!??/

Stops. And slaps her head.

/I've watched too much TV. The stress is getting to me, I've been unnaturally calm about this anyway. But it's not enough reason to become more paranoid than Mad-Eye -Moody !!!/

She shakes her head and goes to join the games.

* * *

                                    

Egypt 3095 BC. 12.34.A.m. 8 days after the timehop. Valley of the Kings, inside a mountain.

Clink

Crunch.

Slap.

Shackled men in loin cloths and sweat are hitting the cave walls and rocks with large hammers. Soldiers are guarding them with spears and whips.

One of them has white spiky hair, light violet pupiless eyes, dark skin and a scar runs over his eye.

He has a rather maniacal grin on his face suddenly as he violently hits the walls.

Akunadin, Akuhamnon you will pay for murdering my town and family! Soon is the time! Soon you will face demon you created!!!

"Hey calm down there!" One of the guards shouts. Suddenly he has the hammer thrown in his chest and he is dead.

"Whahaahahaa! You will pay Pharaoh! And your little dogs too! Soon the blood will flow!" Khalid or self proclaimed Ba-Khu-Ra shouts as the guards come to restrain him.

One of the guard manages to hit him unconscious.

End of chapter 2.

Thank you for the reviews!

Answering your questions;

1. When are Yami and Yugi going to meet?

At least a few more chapters but she is going to meet YB very soon.

2. Bakura better not be lurking around any corners...

Not in the sense that he would want to kill her, Yugi and Bakura are actually going to be pretty close. A sort of similar to Mokuba and Seto...

3.The updates?

It comes when it comes, but the sooner they come the shorter the chapters are.

4. The Bad dudes?

The Pharaohs memory arc showed them, they were looming around.

P.S. I know Yugi shouldn't know about Mad-Eye yet, but I couldn't think of another reference. No I don't own Harry Potter either.

Next: More to Atem, a God arises and Yugi and Bakura meet.


End file.
